1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of rotary transducers, and more specifically to a magnetic rotary transducer for providing a signal indicative of a rotational position of a control shaft about an axis over a defined range of rotation.
2. Background
Magnetic rotary transducers known in the art are operable to output an analog signal as a function of the magnetic flux density of any magnetic flux flowing through one or more magnetic flux sensitive transducers of the magnetic rotary transducer, e.g. a Hall-effect device, a magneto-resistor, etc. Accordingly, each magnetic flux sensitive transducer is positioned within a magnetic field, and the magnitude of the analog signal varies in response to any movement of the magnetic field and/or magnetic flux sensitive transducer(s) that alters the magnetic flux density of the magnetic flux flowing through the magnetic flux sensitive transducer(s). Some magnetic rotary transducers known in the art therefore are utilized to sense each rotational position of a control shaft about an axis over a defined range of rotation. In particular, the automotive industry typically adjoins a control shaft to an accelerator pedal, a throttle valve, an exhaust gas recirculation valve, etc., whereby the rotational position of the control shaft is indicative of a rotational position of the accelerator pedal, the throttle valve, the exhaust gas recirculation valve, etc. The automotive industry as well as other industries are therefore constantly striving to improve upon the performance and to decrease the cost and size of magnetic rotary transducers.
The present invention is a new and improved magnetic rotary transducer. Various aspects of the present invention are novel, non-obvious, and provide various advantages. While the actual nature of the present invention described in detail herein can only be determined with reference to the claims appended hereto, certain features which are characteristic of the present invention disclosed herein can be described briefly.
One form of the present invention is a magnetic rotary transducer comprising a loop pole piece having an inner surface defining an air gap area, and a pair of magnets adjoined to the loop pole piece. The first magnet generates a first magnetic field in the air gap area, and the second magnet generates a second magnetic field within the air gap area. The loop pole piece is operable to be rotated about an axis over a defined range of rotation with the magnetic fields synchronously rotating therewith. The magnetic rotary transducer further comprises a magnetic flux sensitive transducer. The magnetic flux sensitive transducer is disposed within air gap area and is operable to provide a signal indicative of a rotational position of the loop pole piece over the defined range of rotation.
Another form of the present invention is a system comprising a control shaft, and the magnetic rotary transducer. The control shaft is operable to rotated over the defined range of rotation. The loop pole piece is adjoined to the control shaft whereby the signal from the magnetic flux sensitive transducer is indicative of a rotational position of the control shaft over the defined range of rotation.
Further forms, objects, features, aspects, benefits, advantages, and embodiments of the present invention shall become apparent from the detailed description and drawings provided herewith.